Truth and Trespass
by Streetlight Eyes
Summary: If lying were a crime, we would all be in jail. (7 kisses for Tyzula Week). *COMPLETE*
1. Chapter 1

**Happy Tyzula week, everybody!**

* * *

 **GLOW**

* * *

Azula and Ty Lee sat in front of the peer, not touching too closely, but occasionally kissing, occasional brushing too closely against each other. They kissed once after conquering Ba Sing Se two weeks ago and they kept kissing after that, even though neither one was particularly good at it.

"Your kisses are too damp," complained Azula coolly, rubbing at her face with her smooth ivory hand.

Ty Lee smiled. Azula could not comprehend _why_ for the life of her; she just _insulted_ her girlfriend. A girlfriend who clearly made no sense to anyone.

And Ty Lee kissed Azula on the cheek again, brushing her knuckles across those of the princess as lightly as a feather with the potential to bring a kingdom to its knees.

Azula rubbed her cheek and scowled.

"It makes you glow," chimed Ty Lee, beaming with her protuberant eyes closed. She flinched at the silence, her happiness swiftly becoming fear. She added hastily, "More than usual, I mean. You always glow. You glow prettier than embers. Prettier than the sun!"

Azula smirked. "Oh," she purred, "I am well-aware."

"Can I kiss you again?" whispered Ty Lee, toying with the hem of her sleeve.

"Yes," said Azula after a long pause that gave Ty Lee chills.

Ty Lee kissed her on the lips this time. It too was damp, but that kiss made Azula glow too, and not due to dewy lips or skin. She blushed so beautifully that Ty Lee could barely breathe. Nothing was better than making the stone cold princess blush.

"Do you think I glow?" hesitantly asked Ty Lee, draping her words with a giddy and innocuous flair under the guise of an airhead.

"No," lied Azula, trying her best to fight another blush.

"Oh." Ty Lee briefly frowned. Azula's heart fluttered.

"But," said Azula, grabbing Ty Lee's wrist, "I glow enough for both of us."

She pulled to Ty Lee to her and pressed their lips fiercely together.

They both glowed.


	2. Chapter 2

**CRY BABY**

* * *

"Family fucks you up," said Azula, sitting in the palace courtyard at the age of fourteen. Zuko and her father's differences after Ba Sing Se were… grating on her nerves.

"They don't mean to, princess," said Ty Lee, tentatively r eaching out her hand and setting it atop Azula's. The princess swiftly pulled away.

"But they do," coldly replied Azula, averting her gaze with a pointed huff.

Ty Lee tried to think of something clever to say, but she certainly did not feel smart enough to come up with any words of comfort. Her family fucked her up too. What was she supposed to do or say? She was good at being happy, but not good at helping other people be happy.

Azula chewed on her lip and attempted to bite back the tears that had been threatening to spill all morning long. She failed, and Azula was not tolerant of failure, especially from herself.

"It's okay to cry," softly said Ty Lee.

"I'm not crying!" lied Azula, making Ty Lee flinch from fear.

To Ty Lee, it stung like salty sweat on a sore to hear. Seeing the girl she loved so much in pain was an indescribably dreadful feeling.

"It doesn't make you weak," whispered Ty Lee, waiting for Azula to hurt her, to lash out. But the princess was so broken that she did not. It terrified Ty Lee.

"What kind of moron are you?" demanded Azula viciously. "A special moron from the isle of super morons? It is never okay to cry. And speaking of, I believe I informed you that I'm not crying."

Ty Lee did all she could; she kissed Azula softly on the lips and tasted the tears she had to pretend were not there.

There was nothing more that could help.

And Ty Lee wanted to help the girl she hoped to one day marry.

Azula kissed her back.

Ty Lee smiled against her lips.


	3. Chapter 3

**ELECTRIC**

* * *

Each kiss was electric. Again and again, unable to ignore the irresistible, tantalizing urge for just one more, just one more, just one more remarkable shock coursing through their veins, sparked at the touch of their lips.

They lay in bed early in the morning, golden light pouring over their barely covered banked bodies. The red sheets on the princess's bed were soaked with sweat.

"I was thinking of buying a gerbal-rabbit," said Ty Lee as her lips broke away from Azula's.

Azula cocked an eyebrow. She took a few moments to contemplate the absurd statement that appeared out of the blue in an otherwise lovely morning.

"And where exactly do you intend to keep it?" demanded Azula. "Not in my palace I hope. I would be forced to end its sad existence with a bolt of lightning if it _ever_ came near my possessions."

Ty Lee sat up and batted her eyelashes. "It will live very far away from the palace, princess," she lied as smoothly as she could.

Azula saw through it and knew she needed to make a decision. She could either humor her girlfriend or give a glacial fire reply well-worthy of a princess.

To her surprise, she chose the former.

Ty Lee kissed her, and it made her hair stand on end like air laced with static would.

"As long as you will not keep it here, I have no reason to stand in your way," purred Azula very prettily and Ty Lee was somehow even more smitten.

Ty Lee sighed as warm as a late spring day. Azula, intoxicated by it, crushed their lips together again.

Each kiss was electric as the last.

That electricity was life.

That electricity was bliss.


	4. Chapter 4

**RIVER**

* * *

Ty Lee meekly said to the princess, "It probably isn't _that_ cold."

"I am not your keeper. You need not keep asking me to justify your poor choices," said Azula, crossing her arms like a spoilt child.

They stood in the Earth Kingdom at the edge of a languid river. It appeared to pose no harm, other than being cold as ice. Mai had already gone to bed in the ruy tent. She always slept early due to being "no fun," as Ty Lee called it, usually in a shrill whine.

"Will you jump with me, princess," begged Ty Lee, bowing her head and batting her eyelashes. She extended a hand that was promptly ignored by her sort of girlfriend.

"I do not _do_ water," said Azula. "I am the _fire_ princess, if you recall."

"But, if I may add, your highness, your eminence, your beautifulness, you do me." Ty Lee winked. Azula chewed on the inside of her cheek. "And I'll be very, very cold after a swim, with my clothes all soaked…"

Azula was not sure if she wanted to gag or tackle Ty Lee in a most romantic fashion.

Azula stepped forward. "I will jump in with you. But only to prove that fire is stronger than water. It has little to do with what we can barely call a relationship," she lied, and she kissed Ty Lee passionately on the lips. Ty Lee softly sighed, eyelids fluttering as they broke apart. Azula tried to digest the butterflies in her stomach.

They ran across the grass to the riverside. As the princess and her consort were about to jump, Azula's hands collided with Ty Lee's back and she shoved her into the water while remaining on the wonderfully comfortable dry land.

Azula cackled.

Ty Lee sputtered as she surged to the surface, and then screeched from the cold leeching into her bones and crushing her chest.

But then Azula smirked at her and she felt unseasonably warm.


	5. Chapter 5

**FORGET**

* * *

The way Ty Lee leapt into Azulas arms on the Caldera Docks was perhaps distasteful. Several citizens seemed to think so, but they did not show it on their faces with the Fire Lord and several soldiers present. Even in a post-war Fire Nation, Zuko and Azula were rather fearsome in reputation. It was a public display of affection, which Azula ultimately loathed, but now was starting to care less about, perhaps due to being referred to as the "Mad Princess," so often. It made her stop caring. Then again, maybe she just missed her girlfriend.

"Can I kiss you?" Ty Lee asked, still with her feet off the ground in more ways than one.

"There is no need to ask," Azula said, a little uneasily, that tone of a ethereal creature discovering something normal to humans with shock seeping into her voice yet again.

Ty Lee kissed her, fiercely, passionately, sweetly.

"I just wanted to draw it out. Or, uh, figure out what to say first. There's so much to say! So much to talk about!" Ty Lee smiled brightly as she shouted. Zuko continued averting his eyes.

"Did you miss me?" purred Azula.

"I forgot how it felt to kiss you," said Ty Lee, almost ignoring the question. She considered it enough of an answer.

"Oh did you?" mocked Azuila.

"Mhm." Ty Lee smiled into the second kiss as Azula spun her around and set her down. At last, Ty Lee's feet landed on solid ground, but her head still felt up in the clouds.

"I want to be with you forever and ever, okay?"

"That is a… bold statement."

"I mean it with my whole entire heart."

"You have been flighty in the past." This reunion was getting less cute by the moment.

"I don't want to be anymore."

"Oh?"

"I don't want you to forget me. Not for a moment, not ever."

Azula kissed her.

"I wont."


	6. Chapter 6

**SAVAGES**

* * *

"Because we're better than them," said Azula.

Ty Lee flashed an awkward smile at two Kyoshi Island inhabitants that overhead Azula's offensive opinion that she said with _such_ deep and uncomfortable conviction. She found that she often had to patch things up and gloss over things when her girlfriend was in town.

"I… I might be one of them. I feel like one of them. I think I'm one of them," replied Ty Lee, shifting her weight from foot to foot a little nervously. Ty Lee would far rather be embarrassed by Azula every day for the rest of her life than have Azula stop loving her over becoming a peasant.

"A savage? Even a circus freak is better," Azula said, not reassuring Ty Lee in the slightest.

"Savages can be sexy, princess, if I can speak freely." Ty Lee felt cold. It was cold out. But she felt really, really, really cold.

"I doubt that is sexy in the slightest," lied Princess Azula. She found it incredibly hot but there was no way anyone would get her to admit it. "I have better standards than that. And you are mine, therefore, you live up to my standards, therefore, you are no savage."

Ty Lee gave a little bit of a bow of gratitude out of habit. She never could stop that.

"I know you do, princess, and thank you." Ty Lee touched the blush on her own cheeks

. "Good. I find the presence of these people unpleasant. You said something about a pleasing view nearby?" Azula took Ty Lee by the wrist.

"I'd really love to take you there." Ty Lee shifted to hold Azula's hand and squeezed it softly.

Azula pulled away. "Restrain yourself, I hate when you do that."

In the blink of an eye, Ty Lee withdrew her hand and kissed Azula on the lips instead.

Deeply and passionately, Azula kissed her back.

(And once they were out of anyone's sight, Azula held her hand wordlessly, refusing to apologize but making Ty Lee's day all the same.)


	7. Chapter 7

**IMMORTAL**

* * *

"I want to freeze this moment and live in it forever," whispered Ty Lee, lying in bed with Azula on the ship returning to the Fire Nation from the freshly conquered Ba Sing Se.

"We would miss out on our victory party. You love parties and I am certain this will be an excellent one," purred Azula, stroking Ty Lee's hair softly.

"I love you way more than I love parties," said Ty Lee quietly.

Azula was oddly moved by it, but the quiet, by the unwavering romantic dedication. It scared her at the same time. She never knew any feeling like what she felt in this bedroom, swaying softly on the sea, lying curled with the girl she loved.

"You would lie like this forever?" prodded Azula, wanting to coax out more and more.

"Only if I'm with you." Ty Lee closed her eyes.

"I can think of far better things to do with immortality." Azula's lips twitched.

"What would you do if you were immortal, princess?" asked Ty Lee, still nestled against Azula's shoulder, dazed and warm and happy.

"I would use my time to subtly establish myself as ruler of the entire Universe," said Azula in utter and complete honesty.

"Does the ruler of the Universe need a queen?" whispered Ty Lee and a tingle rushed through Azula, alien and tempting.

"I wouldn't say _need_ , but she would like one."

"Can I be your queen? Immortality would be way, way too lonely without you."

"That is _sickeningly_ sweet."

"Will we be together forever? In love forever?" begged Ty Lee, not expecting an answer.

"First, we would have to be together," lied Azula as smoothly as she was able. "First, we would have to be in love. We aren't."

Ty Lee gazed at Azula with pure longing and love in her eyes.

Azula kissed her; it felt right in the moment.

The concept of eternity together had nothing on this singular kiss.


End file.
